The present disclosed subject matter relates generally to body support apparatus, and more particularly to a seating assembly internally supported by a removable object.
Single use furniture, such as chairs, tables, and sleeping cots are stored when not in use. Such furniture is often designed to be stacked to take up less space when not in use. However, when stacked, such furniture provides no useful purpose.